Beanstalk's Redemption
by MonoSheep
Summary: Jullian and Tiny visited Jack and his mother's grave before they headed straight to Ever After High, but accompanied by Tiny. What's the conversation about? Let's find out... Special Crossover: Katamari Damacy


I intended to make a Skullgirls and Ever After High except I lost interesting in this when I wanted this one to become interesting on "What if Raven made a wish that changed the future of Ever After High, but came with a price?"

Lamia's Blessing and Curse: It deals with an AU after the Legacy Day's rehearsal when Raven ran after she questioned on what if she didn't follow her mother's path. She came cross a mystery woman with an artifact changed her destiny forever. It's not going to changed her life except others to decide their fact involving their future on what they will become.

Charming Witcher: the Witcher and Ever After High in an AU story focusing on Dexter Charming following a witcher's path involving his ancestor "Ciri". I got the inspiration from the Witcher except I listened to the audible. I haven't explored with Witcher's game or story except I wanted to research before I make a horrible mistake. It's an interesting if Daring was going to become the next "Prince Charming", what if Dexter became the "Witcher"? How will others react to Daring's brother who trying to stay out of his brother's shadows?

Ironically, I couldn't dare think much about this one since I lost this idea if anyone is interesting into it. I don't mind as long as you credits this idea.

I made my story a bit rush except I decided to take nice and slow. I hoped everyone have Happy New Years and great health.

* * *

Beanstalk's Redemption

Jillian's POV

I stood before my grandmother and father's grave before I decided on what should I do now? The town couldn't defeated "him" if they tried sine he destroyed them in one footstep. There are moments when I wanted to keep silence about my father's actions except I'm glad that my mother and I spared.

"Tiny," I said.

He hesitated to keep calm except he didn't meant for my father to died, but I couldn't blame him since he wanted to be the opposite of a villain. Tiny and I are fatherless due to our father's role, but Tiny suffered since his mother abandoned him. I couldn't say that his life remained functional since his mother abandoned him when he was willing to help the village build a home.

He didn't want to show fear, but sympathy on what remains of the villagers.

They remained shook up except a few villagers tried to kick my mom and me out of the village because of my father. Who happened to steal valuable heirloom and killed the giant? He wasn't a protagonist since he assigned to follow his destiny, but Tiny's father didn't deserved a horrible fate either. What's the point on following my father's path if there was a lesson to be taught?

It's history repeat again when I put the white flowers down my grandmother's grave except I didn't left anything for Dad.

"Yes," Tiny said.

"Is he still mad?"

"It's not you, but he was unease about the whole "following your destiny" since he remained beyond the cosmos. He wanted to take actions and destroy everything tied it, but I decided to stop him before he did…"

Yes, it's true when he demanded on why my dad tried to attack him since he didn't do anything wrong. My Dad bragged and tried to take "him" on, but underestimated by his size except he didn't last longer in battle. His rage continued to cause the villagers be shaken, but it remained lucky that he didn't crushed the kingdom.

"Considered that you adopted as the Prince of the Comos right?"

"No, Prince will not be around his size due to his condition except I'm willing to prove to everyone that giants are able to be nice. I didn't want history repeat again since we lost due of our loved ones. I didn't needed to be evil against my will or either should you?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, you made a validated point, but why you kept a low profile?"

"I don't need the title to take advantage of an opportunity if I'm considering to be a Royal exept I wanted to prove to anyone the truth. It's not because I'm the son of the Giant, but who I am…"

I understood since nobody know the existence beyond the stars when one ruler watches all. Nobody dared to test him if he tried to unleash chaos between him and "his adopted father" doesn't took kindly against prejudice. All the giants looked up to him except they stayed out of his way, but questioned if he was a "God".

Sadly, Tiny and the others declined due to his reputation that the King remained the only one living in the space. Beanstalk High doesn't go near the ground due to the prejudice except they got an advance studying other than squashing humans.

Tiny's POV

Beanstalk High will be an alternate school due t an open opportunity except it's running away from an issue. EAH remained immune to the consequence when they expected everyone followed in their same path. It's like running away from the issue when I wanted people to see me for who I am except I'm not immune to the reputation.

It's hard to say when King asked me if he wanted to be train to become the next King of the Cosmos. He understood very well and tried to do an approach to remain calm instead of losing his temper on his children or cousins.

Queen and Papa remained understandable except Papa mentioned that he couldn't forgive anyone who committed corruption in this land.

I convinced them to give me a good if anything went wrong and then they will make their move.

I'm peace between this world and beyond except I decided to keep a low profile about it.

Jillian and I forced to deal with issues except we don't want to become enemies. We remained in good terms and I knew she doesn't want to become a Princess. I wanted to be happy to become her friend except I needed to find a way to remain in a normal size.

"Are you ready to go to Ever After High?" she asked.

I nodded.

King of the Cosmos' POV

He gained a girlfriend in one day…

Tiny is full of surprises except I couldn't try to destroy, but their tradition aged like Papa. It remained the same tradition except there was no bravery or strong will defaults by nothing more than lies. I wanted to held my peace, but tracked down on whose responsible for corruption.

Tiny's generations forced to deal with the same bad ending except it won't tolerate this under our watch. The people were blind by prejudice and corruptions thanks to one man who shamed to giants and a few others.

What is reality if people are blind on what's wrong or right, but not thinking about the consequences?

Jack's family were nothing than liars and killers except they forced to face the consequences. He couldn't beat me if he tried since I'm not part of his story since I'm beyond the giants. I'm not cruel or sadistic to others except I had my temper, but I couldn't underestimate on how much a complete assholes they are.

His father didn't deserved a horrible fate when he supposed to play the role except he didn't deserved to die. It doesn't mean that I allow this to slide since Tiny's father was my drinking buddy, but cared about his family. He cared about his son's future except refused to allow his son to suffer a horrible fate.

I honored his wish when I made him my successful heir while Prince took a course to become a therapist. He couldn't handle the results to become the next heir due to the incidents when he failed the task. I needed to become calmer and wiser if my game ended. It doesn't mean that I cannot rule the kingdom or used fame as an excuse to get popular.

I watched this land and couldn't handle the corruption behind the Ever After High without diversity. I watched this land to see nothing more than corruption when they were blind as their status. It included stealing someone's kingdom and rewards just for being lazy. It's not like that I was happy to see the victims who don't deserved a horrible fate.

I provided them a island distanced to keep them from having a horrible fate except I refused to reveal my face. I couldn't say that I'm a god or not, but I watched to see tragedy and sadness within each generation. What's a hero or a villain if they are forced or willing to follow their rewards.

I don't see the Royals or Rebels conflict except I saw the Royals became selfish and prideful without learning their lessons. They forced to learn the hard way except they are willing to steal valuable without any consequences. What's the point when someone misguides everyone?

What's the point when you saw the true antagonist who considered to be an old friend?

What's the point into following their parents' footsteps without realizing the true horrible?

It's nothing more than manipulation and corruption as I hid a tear streaming down my face. I watched Tiny and Jillian left to go to Ever After High together except the villagers didn't dared say good bye.

The rumors wasn't able to get through except the villagers kept it to themselves to give a moral lesson.

"Jack Beanstalk was no hero, but a killer and thief" written on his tombstone. He will suffer the consequences his actions, but his daughter spared from a fate when she decided to choose an alternate path. I couldn't be proud of her for choosing her path other than her father's path, but wished that I didn't killed her grandmother.

She died out of the heart attack and angered at her own son's actions. She tried to tell him to sell the cow for three coins except he was very ignorance to pay the consequences for his actions.

"…"

"Such a disgrace," I murmured when there was alternate way to work instead of commit murder.

I felt horrible when he was following his destiny except what's the point when he claimed to be a hero? He wasn't in reality when he wasn't aware on what he was dealing with. I watched over them as they headed to school that I hated…

Ended…

* * *

I needed to return doing short stories, but I hoped everyone enjoy it. Who knows that I may do a sequel?

I don't own Ever After High or Katamari…


End file.
